


【维勇】农夫与猪·41-45

by heyflowers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 农夫与猪
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyflowers/pseuds/heyflowers





	【维勇】农夫与猪·41-45

【41】  
老维顺势把勇利的上半身压在了床上，屁股翘着，自己的** 刚好嵌在两股之间。这种软软的、弹弹的触感实在是太好了 ，老维兴奋得溢出了一些粘液，沾在勇利的皮肤上。他就这 样随便动两下，胯部稍稍下压，**就刚好顶在勇利的两个蛋 蛋中间。  
勇利的蛋蛋也是软软的，老维往前挺动一下，感觉头部陷进 去了一点点，虽然只是很少的一点点，但是还是很刺激。  
这样细细地挺动，勇利的脸很快就涨得通红。干嘛要、要这 样玩……  
“别这样，好奇怪。”勇利稍微往前爬了一点，屁股往上撅 得更高，好让蛋蛋离开那磨人的**。  
“哪里奇怪了？”老维的嘴唇贴在他的后颈蹭来蹭去，捏着屁股的手顺着股沟滑下，用三根手指兜住一边的蛋蛋。“这里也这么可爱。好喜欢，勇利是舒服的嘛？”  
老维用指腹按揉那里，确实是舒服的，勇利都忍不住发出愉悦的声音了。  
“嗯、嗯哼，摸、摸别的地方……”  
“别的地方是哪里？”  
“上面，往上。”纯洁的小猪不知道要怎么形容啦！！偏偏老维的手指只往上挪了一寸，在茎身上抚摸。“嗯……要摸我尿尿的地方！”  
老维轻笑了一下，果然听话地用手掌包住他的龟头，缓慢地揉弄。  
“嗯唔……嗯……嗯嗯……”  
老维已经自己练习了二十年，做这种事情真是不能再熟练了 ，没多久勇利便射了出来。呼哧呼哧地喘着气，瘫软在床上 。  
老维分别握住他的两条大腿，往上一抬再一推，勇利就变成了叉开双腿趴跪在床上的姿势。圆圆的屁屁当然是撅着，老维在臀瓣上呼一个小巴掌，啪一声清脆的响。再两手猛地捏 住两边的臀肉，揉揉揉。  
“嗯……嗯哼……”既然是舒服的，勇利也没有异议，任由老维为所欲为。揉够了，就把**放上去，掰开臀缝夹在两股中间，来回磨蹭。  
已经过了这么久，不知道勇利还能不能承受得住，老维决定先在外面射一次。如果直接进去，就算勇利能够受得了，恐怕自己也忍不住要大干特干……受伤了怎么办？  
这样一想，就更坚定了要先在外面射一次的信念。老维用手把勇利的臀肉往中间挤，同时不断抽送。  
【42】  
黏浊的液体喷在勇利的股间，老维也长出一口气，趴倒在勇利身上，两条长腿交叉钳住他的腿。  
“下来啦维克托！”  
“不要。”老维搂得更紧，像无尾熊一样抱在勇利身上，搞点摸摸亲亲的小动作。  
勇利想要直起身，试了两次，都被老维泰山压顶，假装生气地拍一下他的手臂：“好重！！”  
老维只好松开钳制，从勇利身上起来。勇利随即直起腰来，两腿还分开着，很标准的鸭子坐的姿势。  
“勇利……”老维摸摸他的股沟，里面还有自己刚才射在那的黏糊糊的东西，用手抹掉了。又往下摸到粉嫩的小xue：“我想进去……可以吗？”  
维克托的那个……进来……勇利当然也满心期待，记忆中是很快乐的事情……  
“嗯。”勇利主动地，“要再趴下吗？”  
得到勇利的同意，老维当然是心花怒放。一根指头直接探了进去：“不用。我帮勇利扩张。”  
原本以为该是非常紧致晦涩的，事实却好像并非如此。虽然很久很久没有做了，勇利的那里却还是湿湿软软的，甚至比以前更有弹性……  
很快老维就放进了三根手指。虽然进出很轻松，但是肠壁依旧把手指裹得紧紧。感觉会是非常销魂的体验啊！！  
老维跃跃欲试，一手搂住勇利的腰，一手扶住自己的**，把自己的双腿嵌入了勇利分开的大腿之间，噗嗤一下插了进去。  
“嗯、嗯哼……”勇利随着老维的动作呻吟出声，又硬又热的东西当然比手指的存在感更强，内里被充盈得满满的饱胀的感觉，一想到是维克托就觉得……好满足……  
可是与满足感同时存在的，还有被禁锢的感觉。用这个姿势，老维的双腿正好嵌在勇利的双腿之间，勇利的两腿被迫打开，腰背又被搂住，整个人都被锁在了老维的身上，根本挣脱不开。  
“维、这？嗯、嗯嗯……啊，哈啊……嗯嗯嗯……”  
还没来得及说些什么，就已经被顶弄得哼哼唧唧的。这个姿势实在太厉害，勇利觉得维克托的**仿佛就要顶到自己的胃。可是又、又好刺激好刺激，舒服到……舒服到忍不住……  
“嗯……嗯……哈啊……嗯啊啊啊……”勇利没有再克制自己的声音，随着老维的节奏而大声忘情地呻吟。  
【43】  
“勇利……勇利……哈啊……我的小猪猪……”做到后面，老维也意乱情迷起来。一边在勇利的肩背和脖颈处亲来亲去，揪住他小巧的ru头又捏又揉，不断地挺胯，快速地疯狂地抽插。  
一边插一边射，等到射完，老维胯下一松，退出来。勇利终于被松开钳制，软倒在床上，还没来得及喘口气，就又被翻了个身，老维从正面又再插了进去。  
不愧是憋了二十年……不，准确来说，已经憋了几百年的老维，面对失而复得的勇利，可谓是大振雄风。明明已经射了，**却完全没有软下来，直接开始了第二轮。  
可怜的小猪被仰面压在床上，呜呜咽咽地想要哭几声，嘴巴才刚张开，就被老维的嘴巴堵住，舌头长驱直入，在口内一阵翻搅。  
呜呜呜，勇利想，维克托疯了……嗯嗯嗯嗯……  
老维又再射过一次，这才软了下来。脱力地扑在勇利身上，不动了。  
勇利已经没有力气说话了，叫都要叫哑了。就这样由着老维还埋在自己体内，别开头呼呼地喘气。  
过了一会儿，老维才又慢慢动作起来。当然不是下面动作，而是亲亲勇利的脖子和锁骨，摸摸他的小屁屁。手指探过去感受两人相连的地方，还好还好，没有肿起来。  
“勇利……”老维开始说好话，“我好喜欢你呀！”  
“嗯……”  
“我爱你。”老维亲亲他的嘴唇，看着他的眼睛，“等我恢复了法力，你跟我回天上去吧？”  
“嗯……”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
“……”勇利感觉有点害羞，“喜、喜欢……维克托是最好看的神……又把我养大。虽然我害维克托等了二十年，可是维克托也害我要多修炼二百年，你会怪我吗？”  
“怎么会呢？？”老维紧紧地抱住他，脸贴着他的脸，“一切都在冥冥之中注定。如果不是下凡历劫，我也没有那么快发现对勇利的爱，勇利可能也一直把我当做冰冷的主人……总之，现在这样就很好。”啵一口，“最喜欢勇利了！！”  
“诶嘿，我也最喜欢维克托。”  
【44】  
正是温情的时刻，说开了的两颗心贴在一起，身体也贴在一起，照这个气氛下去，应该是趁势再来一发才对。  
老维稍微动了动，想先把**抽出来，好酝酿下一回勃起，谁知却突然自两人相连的地方，发出一道金光来。这光芒大盛，瞬间将两人包围，一时间仙气萦绕，老维的头发也渐渐变长了。  
勇利也是长头发呢！黑色的长发和银色的长发铺撒在一起，两人对这个展开都有些愕然。  
不过很快，老维就知道发生了什么。体内似乎有一股力量在四肢百骸流转，自己的法力回来了！！  
老维很开心，超级开心，不单是因为自己重回仙班，更是因为，只有历劫结束才能重归仙位，而勇利是自己的劫难，历劫结束也就是说，勇利是真心和自己相爱的！！  
太好了！太好了！这是比插在勇利体内还要令人开心和满足的事情！！老维抱住勇利，捧住他的脸，啵啵啵，狠狠地亲了一通。又往下锁骨， ru头，小腹，啵唧啵唧，舔来舔去。  
“唔……嗯嗯……昂……”勇利被舔得又爽又痒，“干嘛？干嘛啦维克托？不要这样嗯哼……”  
“勇利……”老维坐起来，坐在勇利大张的两腿中间，两腿分开在勇利的腰部两侧。**和**挨着，老维用手扶住自己的，也扶住勇利的，握在一起蹭蹭，右手一抓，凭空抓住一根粉红色的丝带，把两人的**缠在一起。“永结同心哦！”老维笑着说。  
【45】  
老维既然是神，对名利、权势、富贵什么的都没有追求，也不需要追求。只要有小猪，有love&live就好了，别的还有什么好重要的呢？  
他把自己的集团、财产全数转给了尤里奥，和勇利双宿双栖去了。  
原本是打算回天上，可是天上有什么好玩的，老维决定还是和勇利留在现在的家里，没事种种地，插插秧，看小猪拱大白菜。当然，还有一只狗狗马卡钦。  
一家三口快乐地生活着。  
老维时不时也会玩点小情调，带勇利去世界各地旅游，到大洋底下探秘，极地探秘，裂谷探秘，高原探秘……去各种各样的地方，探索勇利身体的秘密。  
“幸好我是公猪。”勇利十分感慨地说，“要不然，照维克托这样的做法，再过一百年，天上就都是猪了……”  
老维听后却是眼前一亮，仿佛看到一地活泼可爱的小粉猪聚在一起，在莲池旁边呼噜呼噜的画面。  
“我去拜访一下送子观音？”  
“哈？？？”勇利赶紧拉住他，“不要不要不要！！！”  
哗啦一下，天上下起了雨。老维搂着勇利坐在门前的屋檐下，看豆大的雨点啪嗒啪嗒地打在菜地里的大白菜身上。  
“我的白菜被淋湿了！”勇利说。  
“好哦。”老维手一挥，那一块地就不下雨了。  
“还是淋吧，浇浇水更脆更好吃。”  
“嗯嗯。”老维又一挥，那一块地的雨下得小一点。  
过了一会儿。  
“要看彩虹吗？”老维问。  
“看。”  
没多久天又放晴了，阳光洒下来，空气中架起一道七彩的虹。  
“好漂亮……”  
“嗯。”  
马卡钦也从门后跑出来，在二人身边坐下：“汪汪！”  
这就是农夫与猪的故事了。


End file.
